A Happy Ending (Giselle version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Giselle was watching Edward, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Edward again. Honest John and Amos were watching her as she watched him. Honest John gave out a sigh before talking with Amos. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Amos?" said Honest John. Amos nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Honest John, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Honest John asked. Amos nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Honest John didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the mouse. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Amos asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Honest John. Amos looked at Honest John with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Fox's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Giselle was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Giselle noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. She looked towards Honest John and Amos, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Edward started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes. He then saw Giselle starting to come out of the water once again a human! Wearing a pale blue glittering tank dress that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Giselle walked, that's right, walked, to Edward. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Edward's face. Upon seeing his true love, Edward ran to Giselle, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the prince and princess hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Edward and Giselle looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Edward's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Edward was now wearing his wearing his royal white shirt with puffy shoulder sleeves (with matching hairlines) attached to long sleeves and a thin, gold collar, a white cape with a gold interior, black pants, a gold belt, brown leg-length boots, and a gold crown, Giselle was wearing a white sparkling wedding dress with short (but big) puffy sleeves and a matching ruffled sash in the center of her dress, two matching butterfly clips on both the sash and the left shoulder, a platinum necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant, a matching tiara, white fingerless silk gloves, and matching pumps. Toby came in between them and licked the two on each cheek. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Giselle and Edward became husband and wife. Granny, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Honest John and his other nieces watched and smiled. Giselle's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Rocky lifted Skippy and Piglet so Giselle could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Rocky's head. After Giselle did so, Skippy said, "Goodbye, Giselle. Are Piglet and I still your best friends?" Giselle chuckled. "Always, Skippy." Rocky lowered Skippy and Piglet as they waved goodbye to her. Rocky winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Rocky!" called Piglet. "You're welcome, pals." said Rocky. On the wedding cake, Amos hugged the two figurines of Edward and Giselle and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Lawrence nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Amos screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Lawrence lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Lawrence chased after Amos, throwing the knife at him. Amos ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Lawrence tried slicing the mouse, but missed. Amos came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Lawrence came running towards him yelling, Amos smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash Lawrence in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Amos laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Rocky, Skippy, and Piglet. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Giselle came up to the ship's side railing. Honest John then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Giselle's level to them. Then he hugged Giselle happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle John." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Honest John smiled at his niece before turning to Edward. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Honest John nodded back to him, accepting Edward as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Giselle and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Giselle blew her uncle a kiss. Edward walked up to Giselle as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Honest John swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Edward then took Giselle's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Edward and Giselle kissed once again. The End A Walt Disney and Cartoon Network Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs